Trunks and Trista
by Middy-Chan
Summary: Trunks x OC. Trista's (Terry) life has been nothing but pain, having been born with dark powers and cruel parents. Nocole tries to help her... but she's sent off to train, and later Kary itnroduces her to the Z fighters, who take her in.
1. Default Chapter

I stood there looking into the eyes of the one person in this world who could control me. He was so cruel. I remember everything like it was yesterday. Any thing he told me to do I did. I listen to his every command. I remember killing him. I felt over joyed when I pierced his cruel heart with a sword. He would then never hurt anyone ever again. I would be rid of him forever. Though I didn't know it was only the beginning. There he stood with that stupid smile on his face. It's like he could read my every thought, feeling, and emotion. 

* Flashback*

I sat there in the mud and gingerly touching the newest mark I was just given. It was raining hard. The fear of getting up and facing the person who hit me was unbearable. Then all of a sudden I felt the rain stop hitting me. But it was still raining out. I looked up and saw a women hovering over me. I was scared... I backed away only to fall into another mud puddle. Then I heard a low chuckle from the women. She looked down at me and smiled. "Don't be afraid little one... I won't hurt you. No one will ever again."

I felt concern in her words. For some reason I felt as if I've known her for my entire life. The next thing I remember is being at her apartment in warm clothes. She fed me and watched, as I was ready to go to sleep. I tried so hard to speak but no words came out. I would receive a beating or worse if I said anything. I think I actually forgot how to talk. I know it sounds stupid but... that's how it was for me. 

Anyway I ended up living with that woman for five years. Who by the way was named Nocole. I loved everything about her. She was so fun to be with. She was like the best friend I never had the privilege of having. A sister I never got to share my deepest, darkest secrets with. Or... or even the mother who I never had care for me the way she did. Even though I would never tell her that. She might think I was being to weak or soft or something. But being around her made me feel like I belonged in this world. It was a great feeling... something that I would never have the privilege of feeling.

Nocole took full custody of me. My parents would never hurt me again... that was her promise to me. And even in death she kept it...... "Come on slow poke!" yelled Nocole. "We need to celebrate or something."

"Nocole are you sure? I mean what if my mom and dad try to get me back or something?" Nocole's smile faded. I hated to be the one who made her happiness disappear but I had to get it off my chest. She slowly walked up to 

"Is that what your worried about?" she asked. I nodded in return. She bent down on her knees." I promise Terry no one will hurt you again. Not as long as I'm around. And believe me I'll be around for a while you little munchkin." I smiled and hugged her.

"Now let's go celebrate!" I said and looked into her eyes." Nocole what's wrong?" She didn't move. I saw fear, confusion, and panic in her eyes. She stood up not saying a word.

"Show yourself Johnathon!" She yelled in a tone I never heard from her before. 

"Oh my, my, my... well Nocole you were the one who spoiled good surprises." Came a voice in the darkness. I knew I've heard it somewhere before. Then it slowly appeared.

"Him!" I said and backed up. Nocole looked down at me.

"I'm touched Terry... you do remember me." I didn't know him by name... (A.N well she does now...) That's beside the point. 

"Johnathon what do you want?" Said Nocole. 

"Nocole you should be little nicer to your elders. I want what's rightfully mine." he said and pointed at Terry. "I want her". 

I took another step back and gulped. Nocole pushed me behind her. "Well guess what Johnathon you can't have her... no one can." 

He smiled. "Oh Nolcole... sweet, sweet, simple minded Nocole. I'm gonna get her rather you like it or not". 

"Terry go hide". Said Nocole in a worry tone. 

"No I'm not leaving you alone with this psychopath". 

"Please Terry..." I could hear the worry in her voice. So I did the only thing I could think of...I ran and hid. "Really Johnathon I would have think you've gotten tired of me and Kary kicking your butt?" 

"Don't flatter yourself." I watched them battle for what seemed like forever. Then when he blasted Nocole against as wall I couldn't take it anymore. 

"Good-bye Nocole." he said and started to form a ball of dark energy. I ran and pushed her out of the way the only thing I could think about doing to help her and then I saw what I hate the most darkness. 

"Terry!" yelled Nocole. "You're gonna pay for that Johnathon!" she yelled. 

"What ever you say sweet heart." he said and blew her a kiss. She then charged at him. 

When I woke up I felt wet it was raining. I had a headache but then again I deserved it for taking a blast. I searched for Nocole but found nothing. I felt alone again... the same feeling when I was living with my parents or when I was being used by him I continued to look, then I found what I was looking for. I saw her lying face first into the mud. I ran as fast as I could to her. "Nocole." I said.

 "Nocole please answer me." I then began to feel tears rolling down my cheeks. Then I felt a cold darkness behind me I turned to see who it was but all I saw was a sword coming down. Then I felt an overwhelming amount of pain on my back. 

"Soon... Terry". He said. "Soon you will be mine again you'll see..." was the last thing I heard before seeing a pitched black scene.

I woke up in a nice warm bed with a very cute guy next to it. He looked like he was in his early 20's or so. He even looked like an angel. I even asked him if he was. He just laughed and told me he wasn't. Reality hit me. I jumped out of bed. "Where's Nocole?" I asked. His smiled vanished. 

"I'm sorry... but she's dead." My heart began to hurt. I started to fall but to my surprise he caught me. Then I started to cry. He just rocked me back and forth. "Shhhh...." he whispered. 

"Everything will be alright."

" How do you know?" I cried out. 

"Because I'm gonna take care of you." I then stopped crying and looked into his eyes. He smiled and wiped my tears away. "Come on there's no living in the past."

"Easy for you to say you haven't lost any one before." He put his head down. 

"Yes, I have. I lost my sister and my father." I felt guilty for what I said. After all I didn't know anything about this guy. 

"I'm sorry," I said.

"Don't worry about it. I know how you feel."

"Thanks... Well I think it's only fair if you know my name." he said." I'm Mathew and you are...?"

"Terry" I whispered. 

"Terry? That's a nice name."

"*Yeah only when you don't have it. * I thought.

"So turn around." I blushed. 

"For what?"

" Well because you have a scar on your back that needs to be cleaned." 

"Scar? I didn't even feel it." He smiled and started to clean my wound. "Ow stop!"

"I thought you said you didn't feel it?"

"Well now I do." He smiled and continued. 

"I saw what you did. It was brave of you to push Nocole out of the way of that blast."

"Yeah some good it did." 

He stopped what he was doing. "Will you stop blaming yourself!?" he yelled. 

"Well it's true!" I said yelling back at him.

"I hate to tell you this Terry... but she would have died anyway."

"Thanks for telling me that I feel much better now" I said sarcastically. 

"Your welcome." he said cheerfully. 

"I was being sarcastic," I said.

"Oh..." I laughed. He smiled. 

"You sleep here. If you need me I'll be across the hall of at the gym." And with that said he left. 

* Later That Night*

I woke hearing blasts, yelling, things being blown up the usual. I ran toward the sound and found Mathew training. I was relived; I stood there and watched him. I remembered Nocole telling me you'll know when you find someone you like. Mathew stopped and looked at me. I blushed. Hopefully he wouldn't see that. "Terry what are you doing up?"

"I heard some noise." I said looking at his bare chest. 

"I'm sorry I woke you up." He said. 

"No don't worry about it." He smiled. "What?" I asked worried he saw me checking him out. 

"Nothing you just remind me of my sister. Her name was Shadow she should be a year younger than you. She's as strong as me and she knows some of my moves too." 

~*Great he thinks I'm like a sister to him and I'm over here checking him out. Way to go Terry*~ I thought. 

"Hello Terry." he said. "Any one in there?"

"What?" I asked. 

"Nothing you were zoned out."

"Sorry." I whispered and put my head down only to have it pulled back up by his hand. 

"Hey no problem. All I asked was if you were hungry?"

"Ahh sure." I said.

"Alright." he said and started to walk toward the kitchen. I took a deep breath. 

"That was way too close." I whispered and followed him. 

"Here." he said and handed me a plate of food. "I hope you don't mind, I happen to be a vegetarian," he said. 

"That's fine I'm allergic to meat." He started to laugh. "What's so funny?" I asked not amused. I crossed my arms. He stopped and took my arms apart. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you mad. It's your the first person that I've met that's allergic to meat." He started to laugh again. This time I joined him. Realizing it actual was pretty funny. 

"I guess I'm a little weird." I said while laughing. 

"No... it's your fault it's just the way you are." 

* Three Months Later *

"Ready for training?" asked Mathew. 

"Yes, but I have a bad feeling." 

"About?" he asked. 

"I don't know but usually I'm right about these things." 

"Hey don't worry about it. I knew something was going to happen and the whole idea of Johnathon still being around wasn't helping very much. When I was training with Mathew something went threw me like Johnathon was near me. I don't know what it was but all I remember is lousing control and killing Mathew. I stood there and looked down at his grave. ~*I killed him.*~ It's all that went threw my head. Another person to add to my list. I promise to this day Mathew I will never again train with anyone. 

"It's not your fault." said a woman. I turned around watching her place two red roses on it. 

"You knew him?" I asked. 

"Yes, he was a dear friend of mine."

"~*Great now I can feel a little more guilty.*~" I thought. 

"Nocole told me to take care you." I froze. 

"You knew Nocole?" I asked a bit worried and happy at the same time. 

"Yes, she was also a friend of mine. She might have told you about me. I'm Kary."

"Yeah, I remember." Kary smiled. 

"Come on you have been threw a lot."

"How could you tell?" I asked already knowing the answer. She smiled. 

"I have my way with people."

End chapter one.


	2. another loss

Chapter 2 Another Loss 

* 5 Years Later *

"Terry were gonna be late!" yelled Kary.

"Just a second." I ran down stairs. Ready. "Why are you in a rush anyway Kary? Don't you see these guys every weekend?"

"Yes, but that's beside the point." I smirked. 

"How so?"

"You'll see." She said and grabbed my arm.

I slowly walked into the large building with Capsual Corp on it. I was kinda nervious and happy at the same time.I heard stories from Kary about the 'Great Z Fighters'. But I never got the privlidge to meet them 'yet'. 

"Hey Kary" said a cheerful voice. 

"Goku, hi."

"Is this Terry?" he asked. 

"Yes," 

"Hey, I'm Goku." he said shaking her hand. "You have a nice grip." 

"Thanks**...**" 

"Come on in I'll introduce you to everyone. Alright Terry this is my son Gohan, next to him is Piccolo, across is Tien, Yamcha. And the one with his arms crossed is Vegeta." He growled. "Don't mind him Terry Vegeta is always like this."

"Shut-up Kakarrot!" yelled Vegeta.

"See what I mean?" I laughted. Goku smiled. 

"Goku." said Kary. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Kary. 

"Sure."

"Terry wait here." I nodded. A green man walked in front of me. I belive Goku said his name was Piccolo. 

"Yes?" I said a little nervious. He just stood there. If I didn't know any better I would say he was trying to read my mind. He smiled. Correction he was reading my mind. Don't ask me how I knew what he was doing. Call it a instinct or something. 

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you." he said. 

"Read anything interesting?" I asked. His smile vanished. 

"You can say that." he said. Then Kary came out. I was releved to see her. I looked over at Goku. He looked like someone just died. Just when I was about to ask what's wrong Kary kneeled down to me. 

"Kary what's going on?" I asked. She looked at me. She looked like she was going to cry. "Kary I'm sorry if I did anything wr---." She put her hand over my mouth. 

"Shhhh little one it wasn't your fault."

"Then why are you leaving?" said Goku. I fealt like runing up to him and kissing him. Finally someone who asked the question I needed answered. I have to it's not a choice. The answer flew threw my head about 200mph. I took her hand away. 

"It's Johnathon isn't it?" I asked already knowing the answer. She put her head down in shame. "No Kary I won't let you fight that pyscopath."

"I have no choice Terry. I can't afford for him to come here."

"Kary please." I pleaded. "I lost Nocole to that monster I won't lose you too."

"Goku has promised to take care of you."

"Kary don't change the subject!" I yelled. Then hugged her. "I love you." I said. Knowing she was going to fight Johnathon rather I liked it or not.

"I know I love you too but it has to end. You can't keep living in fear Terry. Nocole and I made promises we would protect you even if it meant scraifising our own lives." Everyone in the room went wide eyed at her last comment. "Goku will take good care of you. Take care little one." She got up and walked out. I fell on my knees ready to cry but no tears came out. Goku walked up to me and picked me up. 

"Terry I'm sor**...**" he started but I didn't let him finish all I did was hug him. He was the only person I really knew now that Kary was gone. Even though I only knew him for five minutes**...** he was the only one who seemed really opened up. 

"It's ok to cry if you want."

"No, it's not. Kary wouldn't want me to she would want me to be strong." He smiled. "I'm sorry." I said. 

"For what?" he asked. 

"This." I said and punched him then ran after Kary. Vegeta started to laugh. 

"Wow for a girl she packes a good punch. Let's get her back." he said. Standing up. 

I ran as fast as I could after Kary. I couldn't let her die. Not like Nocole did. I didn't want to lose any more people that I cared for. I arrived to late cause I saw Kary lying on the ground just as Nocole was. I knew she was dead. I saw Johnathon standing over her. I didn't care how powerful he was I wanted nothing but revenge for what he did to me. The two people that ever cared about me and what did he do? He killed them. Not just killed them but he did it in front of me in a matter of speaking. I fealt a sudden erge of dark power go threw me. 

"Here!" he said and threw me a sword. "If it'll make you fight better**...** It's the sword that killed your two friends." 

'He was gonna pay for that last comment.' I thought and started at him. It was a long time when the Z Fighters arrived. But by the time they did the damage had already been done. They saw me on the ground next to Kary's body I was shaking and covered in blood but it wasn't mine. 

"Are you alright?" asked Piccolo. 

"I'm fine." I lied. I was far from fine. 'I lost another best friend and I killed Johnathon.' I thought it was all over but I was wrong. I ended up living with them for about a year. A lot happened in that year. Two weeks after Karys death I showed them into a place where Nocole and Kary stayed. It was about two times the size of CC. They moved in and I showed them an underground gym. Little did I know someone was waiting for me.The next thing I know is Michelle hit me with an arrow. That happened to be posioned.Leave it to her to posion me I really despised the Witches Concil. But to my surprise the next day I was healed. Of course they used Michelle's blood from the dagger I struck her with. But I got over it**...** a month later.

Then the idea of the Witches Concil getting involved in a few things that they weren't soppose to. The Z Fighters were always there for me. I grew pretty fond of the three Saiyains. Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta. I even trained with them**...** of course I had to pay a visit to Mathews grave. I broke my first promise I made to Mathew. I swore I would never break another. But the next day I was up early throwing KI blasts. It seemed to help me control my dark side which not even they knew about. About six and a half months later another Sayain came from 25 years from the future. I also found out it was Vegeta's future son.Trunks. I seemed more close to him then any other person. Him being extremly cute helped a little too. His mom Bulma explained a few things about his time line. I didn't realize at first but we had a lot in common. I mean we both live in a world of fear, killing, danger. We take our chances at everyday not knowing if it will be our last or not. 

* * *


End file.
